


No Big Deal

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is a first kiss a big deal?</p><p>(Updated for better quality.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Big Deal

"I don't get it. Why is it such a big deal?" Kotetsu asked. "So you haven't been kissed yet, who cares?" He then hissed as Antonio started cleaning a scrape on his arm.

"For a guy that wants to be a hero, you're kind of a wimp." Antonio said with a small laugh. "And a little dumb."

"Hey, I'm not the one fussing over something as stupid as kissing." Kotetsu shot back, he then pouted. 

The two of them were in Kotetsu's room enjoying a couple of sodas and patching up some cuts and scrapes from their latest fight. It was a little ironic how well they were getting along since Antonio was the self proclaimed rival of Kotetsu. At first, almost every day after school they would meet (on purpose or on accident) and beat each other up (or have a back and forth of stupid threats and insults). Oddly, it was something that ended up helping them stay out of trouble. Though Antonio would never admit it out loud to anyone, he respected Kaburagi's willingness to use his powers to help people. It was admirable, even if Kotetsu himself was a dork. Their fights were something the both of them could look forward to and somehow it slowly went from fighting to hanging out together. Somehow the two had managed to become friends without realizing it.

Antonio sighed, he wasn't sure how they started talking about the subject of kissing and girls. He had to admit it was easy talking to Kotetsu, they had a few similar interests. Maybe it also had to do with him seeing him more as an equal. They were both NEXTs and had to deal with their own problems that came with having such powers. Kotetsu also seemed to legitimately like hanging out with Antonio, unlike the guys that followed him around. He had no illusions about the guys in his gang, they only followed him because he was stronger than them. If another guy came around that was tougher than Antonio then they'd surely abandon him. That was just how things were. In the end, maybe he just found it refreshing to have someone that could be considered a real friend.

"That's easy for you to say." Antonio scoffed. "You actually have a cute face."

Kotetsu blinked after hearing that. Did he hear that right? He then scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with the other teen. "You think I have a cute face?"

Antonio thought back on what he had said, his face went a little red from embarrassment. Perhaps sometimes it was a little too easy talking to Kaburagi, it wasn't the first time that Antonio said something embarrassing to him. "N-No! But your ugly mug is more cute than mine." he stubbornly admitted.

"True, nobody's going to want to kiss lips that are busted like yours!" Kotetsu joked, giving the bigger teen a cheeky grin. He expected to get some sort of snide comment right back but was surprised when he didn't.

"I guess..." Antonio said with a small sigh. There was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"There's nothing wrong with your stupid face, Lopez." Kotetsu said bluntly. All he got in return was a skeptical look from the other boy. "It was a joke!"

He didn't expect Antonio to take it personally, it was just a dumb joke. What else was he supposed to say? That Lopez had a nice looking face? Handsome? Fierce? Cute? Wouldn't that be really weird to say that to another guy? Then again, Antonio called him cute first, so what did that mean? It was all so confusing! The whole thing was so stupid! Who cared about kisses or being called cute? That was when a thought suddenly hit him, a silly thought, but one none the less. This all started over first kisses. So, maybe that was the best way to fix it.

Kotetsu sighed, took a moment to ready himself, and leaned in closer to the bigger teen.

"What are you doing?" Antonio asked, a little confused. He moved away from Kotetsu, a little surprised at the sudden closeness.

What he got for an answer was Kotetsu suddenly hesitating for a moment. Suddenly his bright idea didn't seem so smart. Kotetsu could feel his heartbeat quickening and his face becoming warm. Just what **_was_** he doing? There wasn't any turning back now, was there? Well, that wasn't totally true, Kotetsu could turn back and play it off as something else. He wasn't above lying if things called for it. However, he found himself being drawn in. Maybe it was guilt for the dumb joke or maybe it was Antonio's green eyes that, in that brief moment, Kotetsu decided he liked. Either way, one thing was certain, Kotetsu had made plenty of bad choices in the past and survived. So what was one more? With that thought in mind, he then reached up and covered Antonio's eyes with his hand.

"Oi! Kabura-" Antonio was cut off when he felt lips pressed to his own. He felt himself freeze up for that short moment. Soon enough he felt Kotetsu back away and his vision returned when the smaller teen finally removed his hand from his eyes.

The boys both sat there for a couple of moments, neither saying anything, they were both blushing and fidgeting like a pair of idiots.

"H-hey...Was that your first kiss too?" Antonio finally asked, his voice was small.

Kotetsu wouldn't look at him, instead he looked around his room for anything that could keep his attention. "I-It's not a big deal. I guess neither of us can bitch about it now, right?"

"Hmph." Antonio stubbornly fought the urge to smile. He couldn't explain why he wanted to smile, he should have been breaking Kotetsu's nose right then. But oddly, Antonio couldn't bring himself to do it. "You are a **really** weird guy, Kaburagi."

"Tell me something I don't know." Kotetsu said with a laugh. 

-The End-


End file.
